1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a novel method of treating pain, fever, and inflammation and novel compositions for use therein containing as an active ingredient, a 2-(substitutedpiperidinomethyl)propane-or propene nitrile compound.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various 2-(substitutedpiperidinomethyl)propane and propene nitriles used in the method and compositions of the present invention are disclosed in Dybas et al, Developments in Industrial Microbiology, Vol. 19, pp. 347-353 (1978). However, they are described therein as being useful in a process for protecting materials of various kinds against infection and damage by microorganisms, as by bacteria and fungi, and, thus, the method of treatment and compositions of the present invention are not suggested.